


Fail to Plan

by Lacrow



Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Loid's an idiot, Scars, Yor is best nurse, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrow/pseuds/Lacrow
Summary: Fix this, and quick.Don't let her walk out that door.
Relationships: Loid Forger | Twilight/Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess
Comments: 9
Kudos: 131





	Fail to Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaMills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaMills/gifts).



This wasn't how Loid had envisioned spending his afternoon.

It had been a standard mission at first. Simply go in, retrieve some documents, and do a little reconnaissance before heading home. For the most part, it had worked out as such; no one suspected a thing as he lay in the ventilation shaft of an underground hideout and did his job from the shadows. It didn't take him long to get what he needed, and with all the boxes on his checklist filled Twilight went to head on back home. Fate, however, had different plans for him. He only made it a little ways away before hearing the squeaking sound of loosing screws.

Before he knew it, the entire fixture fell down from the ceiling...with him still in it.

He landed in a pile that most certainly would have hurt if not for the fact that he landed on his feet. He was not spared from pain, however, as before he even got his bearings a fist came careening into his face. It seemed as though the guards were on high alert already, and him falling from the sky was just the excuse they'd been waiting for to pop off. A few seconds later and the place was swarming. They got him good a few times, and if Twilight were an agent with any less experience under his belt he most certainly would have been killed outright. Fortunately for him, and unfortunately for the guards, he wasn't.

After taking the initial blows, Twilight rolled with the punches, literally. He deftly dodged any fist thrown his way, and the guards quickly resorted to gunfire. Pistols were pulled, but before they could pull the trigger they were denied the chance by bullets to their faces. Smoke trailed from the tip of Twilight's gun as he aimed at as many of the other guards as he could. Half fell to him before he ran out of ammo...and the other half he ended up having to take on himself. It turned to such a mess that he briefly considered afterwards if he was feeling sick. He was off his game.

At least he'd emerged victorious...

...Well, _sort of,_ anyway.

He had lived to see another day, and for Twilight that was certainly enough. For Loid Forger, however, the gashes, cuts, and bruises he'd sustained while out on mission would be a nightmare trying to explain away. He went through every possible scenario in his head that could explain how he'd gotten such injuries from his regular day job of being a psychiatrist; a crazed patient, perhaps? It'd worked before, though he'd never been beat up this badly before. Caked blood hung from his nose and he was pretty sure there was an open wound sliced clear through the back of his suit.

In the end he really couldn't think of an excuse. For once, Loid winged it. He was at that point in the day where nothing worse could happen to him, so he went through the front door of his apartment casually and hoped for the best. Loid called out to his wife, who at that time was in the kitchen brewing tea. She answered back with a cheerful hello and welcomed him home, and for a moment Loid thought all would be well. Perhaps it wouldn't turn into this big thing? He fell; that's what he'd tell her. Yeah, he just fell...over and over again till his face bruised. Right.

Well, she didn't believe that. Not that he tried telling her such a ludicrous story to begin with. No, she didn't give him the chance to.

As they both rounded the corner, they bumped into each other. Tea-tray in hand and completely unaware of his current state, Yor smiled up at her husband. She started to offer him a cup...and then just as quickly let the tray fall from her hands at the sight of him. Loid closed his eyes and knew immediately there would be no talking his way out of this one; his wife's concern trumped everything else and before he knew it, she was dragging him into the bathroom to get him cleaned up. Yor sat him down on the closed toilet lid and went straight to work.

She asked him how it happened, and he said nothing...not at first. He cringed when her concern was quickly replaced with annoyance at his unwillingness to let her know what happened, and she tore apart the first aid kit frantically. Being a master at getting out of any situation, even he knew he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Yor was upset; not necessarily at him, but the fact that he was hurt and there was little she could do about it besides clean him up. He hated seeing that look on her face, and as she started to pour peroxide down his shirtless back he relented.

"Just a couple punks," Loid finally spoke up. Yor paused as he turned his head towards her. "They caught me by surprise."

Briefly, he thought he'd have been better off just telling her he was a spy. The look on his wife's face as he finished his sentence only became more furious, and for a fraction of a second he feared it was all aimed at him. Then, slowly, as she started to unfurl a roll of bandage tape Yor's lips started to tremble. Loid flinched at the sight. He heard her sniff, and immediately thought to do damage control.

"It's fine, Yor! I'm fine!" he covered. To be fair, he wasn't lying. "It's just a couple bruises and scratches!"

"You're bleeding!" she frowned and shook her head. "When did this happen? Where? Did you call the police?"

"A little while ago, a couple blocks away from the hospital, and no," he answered her in order. It didn't satisfy Yor.

"Why would someone hurt you!?" It was a question for the universe as much as it was for Loid. "I don't understand it!"

That was fair. He didn't provide any sort of reason as to why someone might want to jump a doctor after getting off work, though he suspected that's not quite what Yor was getting at. He wanted to give her an excuse anyway, though now was not the time. He frowned as the bottle of peroxide trembled in her hand and watched the rest of her shake with equal parts sadness and anger. She went to go apply some tape to him, but just as soon stopped to stare at his cuts. It was at that point Loid had had enough. He couldn't take her looking like that anymore.

"Yor, I'm fine," he eased again in the most reassuring voice he could muster. He smiled at her. "I'm still breathing. I still have all my toes and fingers. I'm _fine._ "

"You're not fine. You're hurt." There was an emotion behind those words that Loid couldn't quite pin down. "You could've... _I_ could've..."

She trailed off and looked away. In his head, Loid finished the sentence for her...or at least what he thought those last few words would be; I could've lost you. Not in a romantic sort of way, of course. To his ever analytic brain, it made perfect sense. Were anything to happen to him, Yor's cover would be put in jeopardy again. Not only that, but if he were suddenly out of the picture then Anya would be her sole responsibility. Single mother to an emotionally scarred child. Not at all something she had signed up for in becoming his fake wife. He thought he understood.

What Yor _actually_ wanted to say was...I could've saved you.

How many times had Anya been in danger? More than she could count on both hands, and yet every time Yor had swooped in to protect her. It was about the only thing she was good at doing, and never once had she let their daughter down. Insane strength. A killer demeanor. Two things that no mother should have, and yet Loid had assured her multiple times in the past that such traits were exactly what was needed as Mrs. Forger. Even so, for all the times she had saved Anya, the one time her husband needed her...she wasn't there. All that strength, gone to waste.

Tears started to trickle down. They weren't sad, at least not entirely. They were born of frustration more than anything else, at herself and the whole situation. Regardless of their source, they still burned all the same. Salt water seared her cheeks and tried her best to dry them with the front of her sleeve. For a moment she briefly forgot about Loid sitting there in front of her, which only made it all the more jarring when she suddenly felt arms coil around her. She flinched, and her crying paused just as quickly. Her face shot up. Loid looked down at her.

"I promise, I'm not going anywhere," he muttered. "I can't. Who else is going to cook dinner if I'm gone?"

Were it any other time, Yor would have turned into a scarlet-faced mess. Instead, she remained composed for the most part. Fluster already filled her cheeks from crying, and instead she just stared up at his cut-up face. A bruise was starting to form over his left eye, and she wanted to reach over and stroke it. A gentle touch was not her strong suit, however. Besides, it's not like she could. Her arms were pinned to her side as Loid embraced her, and she couldn't even dry her own tears. Not that any part of her wanted out, anyway.

"I can cook," Yor replied absently. "Tonight, or...any night after. You need your rest."

Loid chuckled a little. "I'm bruised, not tired. Besides, it's one of the few things I do around here. I don't mind."

"...What are you talking about?" Yor questioned, insulted on his behalf. "You do everything. I'm the one who needs to pull their weight more."

This time it was Loid's turn to be insulted. He loosened his hold on her and raised a brow. "You clean. You watch Anya. You make this place a home. What more could I ask for?"

Yor bit her lip; at that moment, she hated Loid. Not in the real sense of the word, of course, but rather she hated how he could so easily wave off her concern. The thoughts plaguing her mind; self-doubt, lack of confidence, fear of the future, they all were swept away so easily with a smile and a hug. Part of her resented him for it, for being able to just so casually deny her the chance to wallow. The other part of her...admired him for it. She didn't want to wallow. She didn't want to think about a horrible future where he was gone and she was left to pick up the pieces.

Yor just wanted to help her husband the way he always helped her.

She just wanted to save him. If only just once.

"...I still need to dress your wounds," Yor spoke up. Her frown turned slightly.

"It's alright," he replied simply. "I'm pretty sure that cut on my back will heal up on its-"

"-Loid," she cut him off. The man flinched. "I'm going to treat you, and that's that. Understood?"

Loid blinked in surprise. He felt his arms start to move, and realized that Yor was easily breaking free from his hold. His wife's strength was on full display as she pried him off of her and sat him back down with one push of her hand; sometimes it was easy to forget that if it ever came down to a fight between the two of them, Yor would likely kill him outright. Not that he'd ever try to lay a hand on her anyway. If anything he would've gladly accepted his fate and rolled over, if only to spare him from ever having to hurt her for any reason.

All he could do was nod as Yor went back to work cleaning him up. Folks often joked that doctors made terrible patients, though luckily for Loid he was a physician in name only. He sat obediently as Yor came back with burning liquid and poured it into all of the large cuts on his back. He winced; not from the bubbles that formed from the peroxide, but the cool sting that came from Yor blowing them away. His hair prickled at the feeling of her breath against his skin, followed by the faint touch of her fingers just above the wound as she inspected it.

Yor grabbed the bandage tape. At the same time, with her other hand, she started to trace something else on Loid's back. "Where did these come from?"

Scars. Many of them, in fact. Small ones, little ones, deep ones, long ones. They were mostly at the top of his back, though some were lower on his frame as well. Several were in concerning places; with Yor's particular set of knowledge, she knew some lay directly over the lungs and kidneys. Maybe this wasn't the first time Loid had gotten into a scuffle? The thought caused her to pause, but she ultimately dismissed it.

Loid turned his head a bit. He looked out the open door towards the hallway. "From the war."

That's all he said on the matter, and that's all Yor would ask of him. She nodded in understanding and continued working, though her eyes lingered on the scars. Had she focused more on binding his wound than staring down at them, she would have gotten done a lot sooner. Loid, however, didn't seem to mind. He sat patiently and complied with all of his wife's requests to hold still or move over a little, and Yor heard not another groan out of him until after she was done with his back. After that, he went to get up, but was against pressed back down.

"Now your face," Yor instructed. That time, Loid let out a huff.

He voiced his protest; again he was fine, and yet again Yor silenced him. This time however, she did it without a word. All Yor had to do was grab him by the cheeks and lift his head up for him to shut up completely. Loid suddenly found himself in Yor's grasp, and he lost his will to fight while gazing up at the red eyes that looked down on him. His back straightened. His shoulders slunk. His arms went limp at his side, and at that point he was putty in his wife's hands. She told him to hold still, and he gave no reply. Even still, Yor knew he would listen.

She reached for a q-tip and put some peroxide on it. Then, gently, she went to work on the cuts around his eyes first. He immediately winced as the medicine stung his face, and Yor apologized. He just focused on her the whole time, and she him. Yor always ended up losing herself in his blue eyes, and she tried her very best to make this one time the sole exception to that rule. Even so, it didn't really work. She still stared longer than what was appropriate as she examined that bruise over his right side. Her thumb traced it. Loid, meanwhile, kept staring.

Yor pulled away, just long enough to grab another q-tip for the large cut on the side of his face. It went clear across his cheek and ended right at his lips. She started with the end closest to his ear, and slowly worked her way over. One hand still held her husband in place and absently stroked his other cheek as she worked her way down, down, down, until finally ending at his lip. She dabbed it gently. Then, when that was done, she put the q-tip away and finished the job. Loid's eyes twisted as her face suddenly came down. He stared, transfixed, as Yor put her lips together.

She blew on him.

Her breath filled his nostrils.

Cool air crashed against him, and he lost it.

Millimeters apart from one another, Yor was practically on him. She was so close. Maybe something had happened when he'd gotten his ass beat, a screw that came loose and he just hadn't noticed until right then. Maybe it was the way his wife so brazenly touched him without any ulterior motives behind it; how a woman could run her hands along his skin, hold him, and come so close without even the slightest thought of doing what every other woman in his life had. He didn't quite know why he did it, but regardless of the reason Loid still did it all the same.

He kissed her.

Just a quick peck on the lips, but he kissed her.

Loid realized his mistake instantly. His eyes shot wide open as Yor's did as well. Her hand fell from his cheek as she took a step back and stared dumbfounded at him. An arm came up instinctively as if to separate herself from him, and Loid knew right then and there he'd fucked up. Addled brain or not, there was no getting out of this one; she was going to leave. This family that he'd worked so hard to put together was now over, all because he...kissed his wife? This entire thing was ludicrous. _He_ was ludicrous. What in the _goddamn hell,_ Loid Forger?

He went slack jawed. Yor continued to stare at him, stunned, and remained still as a statue. Loid was expecting the worst. He waited for her to scream at him, or to simply walk out the door and never come back. He wholeheartedly believed that would be the case, and yet she didn't. Yor didn't do anything, really, except just stand there like a deer caught in headlights. To be fair he didn't fare much better; his expression matched hers, and yet a singular thought managed to break free from his stupefied state to repeat itself over and over again in his brain.

Fix this, and quick.

Don't let her walk out that door.

That sole instruction willed the rest of his body to move. His arm creaked up slowly, and he watched himself put it all on the line. He reached out in what felt like slow motion, across the bathroom towards the woman standing in front of him. Yor's expression remained frozen, though she watched intently as a hand came to grasp her wrist ever so gently. The softest breath could be heard as his fingers coiled around her, and it was at that point the two locked stares. A knot formed in the back of Loid's throat as he put it all on the line. He had no idea how this would end.

The shirtless man pulled her in.

It ended up being easy. She gave him no resistance. He made sure to do it very carefully, so much so that any refusal on her part would have been enough to make him stop. If Yor had any will in her to deny him, though, she never made it known. Her body seemed to be auto-pilot, same as his. She inched forward as he tugged her towards him, until he had her right where she'd been previously. The same spot Yor had been standing in moments before, only now he was holding on to her. Red and blue mixed as they looked into each other's eyes.

Loid knew what to do, or at least he thought he did, anyway. The problem was he couldn't will himself to go through with it. Something kept him from acting, which was rich considering that hadn't stopped him from kissing Yor in the first place. His entire body was out of whack; one minute he was doing the first thing that came to mind, and the next he was suddenly mister cautious. He seriously considered if that fight had left him brain-damaged. At least that would have explained how an agent of his calibur could so quickly lose his head at the next simple gesture that came his way.

A hand. A soft touch. Familiar fingers, back to a familiar spot.

Wide eyes grew wider at the sensation. Loid's cheek burned with the heat as Yor stroked it absently with her thumb. She loomed over him, strands of long hair teasing his vision, as her expression eased a degree. She was still surprised- so was he -but a softness came to her eyes as he stared into them. Meanwhile, Loid followed suit. The strength he used to hold her waned, leaving nothing but a limp grip to keep her next to him. Not that Yor wanted to leave. If she did she'd have done so already. Instead, she stayed and continued to stroke his cheek.

It was at that point Loid suddenly found the will to go through with his stupid plan. His other arm came around and wrapped itself around Yor's waist. He pulled her in even more, and her body complied. Surprise filled her stare again, though it quickly went away once she realized the outcome; her in his arms and his face in her hands. Being in the position that he was, Yor stood just tall enough to where Loid couldn't reach her. If he stretched out his neck far enough, it would only get him halfway. For the moment he was stuck.

Maybe she knew his plan, or maybe she had her own plan, or maybe she was just winging it like he had done.

Either way, before either of them knew it, Yor closed the gap. The lips that had only briefly met his before were now suddenly ripe to be tasted properly.

His back went as straight as it could go, and with every inch he could muster Loid kissed his wife- the right way -for the first time. Immediately a sweet scent filled his nostrils as he breathed her in, and he briefly wondered what shampoo she was using to make her smell like strawberries. He'd have to be sure and grab more of it so that she'd never run out. That, and whatever she had eaten earlier. He couldn't pin the flavor down, whatever it was. All Loid knew was that he wanted a bowl of it himself. Whatever was on the menu, he'd have partaken in it greedily.

He'd settle for his wife, though...

...Actually, he'd much prefer her over dinner.

He closed his eyes. Yor did the same, and together they worked against each other's mouths slowly. This foreign scenario that neither had ever expected to happen took some getting used to, just like each other's presence. Yor continued to stroke the bruise on Loid's face, and he found himself leaning into her touch. Loid pulled her in tighter simply out of reflex. No part of him was control at the moment, and neither was Yor. They were two people stuck in their own bodies, bodies that, at that moment, wanted nothing more than to be with one another.

Light kisses gave way to eager mouthfuls. The soft touch they had towards each other grew just a bit more intense. Breaths got heavier. A noise escaped Yor, as Loid let himself get just a little too carried away and gave her bottom lip the softest of bites. Her other hand came around to grasp the other side of his face, and at that point she twisted into him. Loid held on for dear life as Yor did the same. The air in the room became hot, and it wasn't long before salty sweat started to mix with the sweet taste of Yor's lips.

Loid pulled away. Just for a moment; just long enough for Yor to open her eyes and give him a questioning look. He didn't want the moment to end. He had no idea what he was doing, Yor was on him, and it was _exciting_...but the realization that they were having this moment in a cramped bathroom kind of took the edge off a little. Not nearly enough to end things, though. All it did was was make Loid more eager to take things elsewhere. Somewhere with a bit more room, preferably.

He looked up at her, and she tilted her head. Loid motioned towards the open hallway with his head. Yor looked at it, then back at him, and without a word pulled away. Scarlet fluster, the kind that usually came whenever she was embarrassed, finally filled her cheeks. Her eyes rose as Loid did, and suddenly he was the one taller than her now. He smirked at her, and she smiled bashfully back. She reached over and hooked her fingers between his. Loid didn't give it another thought.

He led the way.

Yor followed right behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hyp I swear to god there's a part II, I just needed to get this out for Christmas and...I need to sleep first lmao


End file.
